Life's too Short to Work Hard
by LadyDraconisia
Summary: Umiko is a simple girl with no ambition Lack of ambition got her stuck in the acadimy till she was 16 now she's stuck as Ibiki's desciple or rather dog. How will things go when she runs into the hard working Uchiha? ItachixOC Rated T for no reason
1. Chapter 1

_Lady Draconisia does not own Naruto or any other manga that may be mentioned. _

Life's too Short to Work Hard

Name- Umeko Nori

Nickname-Kiti (Kitty)

Hair- Dark Purple

Eyes- Purple

Blood Type- B

Clothes- Thigh high socks usually striped purple and white, clipped to a pair of jean shorts. Shirt with the kanji of fear.

Occupation- Pre-Genin entered at four became genin at sixteen

Likes- Younger children, reading, star gazing, lollipops, and kind hearted people.

Dislikes- Prodigies, people who work too hard, haters, liars, and cocky men.

Extra- Being an orphan and the last of her clan she was sent to live in the Uchiha compound (however was kicked out) to bring peace to the Leaf Village. Umeko has a habit of finishing others sentences. Older ninja tend to dislike her laid back attitude. Not many things upset her enough to lose her temper. She's rather blunt, and tall.

Life's Too Short to Work Hard

_Just another day in paradise... _a lavender haired girl sighed to herself. For her the hustle and bustle of Konoha was relaxing. The girl walked through the streets lazily, but there was no arrogance in her posture.

The people of the town greeted her like a friend they had known their entire lives although many did not notice her on sight.

She dressed in a way some might call erotic although it was not meant to be. Thigh high purple and white stripped socks clipped onto a pair of rather small jean shorts, revealing four finger worth of toned leg. To top of the ensemble she wore a baggy white shirt with the spray-painted kanji for fear. At last her purple hair which did not appear brushed flowed around untamed.

Basically she was the type of girl who could be described on sight as easygoing or lazy. Which was true much to her sensei's dismay, after all she was the only sixteen year old in the pre-genin class.

When she was first put into the academy she had been in with a group a year older than her. Along with a whole bunch of prodigies including some Uchiha, so it wasn't a surprise she didn't pass the exam.

However a couple years down the road the senseis were threatening to kick her out if she didn't pass. Of course she passed all the normal classes with perfect seventy averages (out of a hundred) however she had always failed the finale exam, not that she couldn't pass if she didn't want to.

So today would be the day would be the day she was let out (shoved) of the nest and was allowed to sore, or more preferably walk.

The moment she stepped into the class room everyone knew, it would be time to say good bye to their oldest comrade.

"Maa, you look as if I'm going to die." She drawled.

"But Kiti-chan* what will we do without you?" one girl whined. Before Kiti could answer the sensei came in and ushered the children to sit.

"All right you know what day it is! The day that Kiti-chan _finally _becomes a genin!" The room halfheartedly clapped.

The lavender haired girl took her time getting to the front of the room. Iruka coughed loudly beginning to speak.

"We all know Umeko Nori or as we call her Kiti-chan is at last leaving us." Iruka began to tear up "someday she may become Chunin or even Jounin, maybe even Hokage. Let us stand by her, a shinobi of the hidden leaf!" Iruka's tears were now bubbling over.

"Iruka-sensei stop that. I've got a meeting with Ibiki-dono." Umeko said calmly.

"Hai," he said still blubbering he handed her the head band, and she wrapped it around her thigh where the sock left skin bare.

"Kiti-chan don't forget were treating you to dinner tonight!" one child said as she left. The purple haired girl made her way to the Hokage tower.

When she walked to the Hokage's office door and turned around facing the wall. Kiti pulled out a kunai from her pouch and sliced the tip of her ring finger. She then pressed it to the wall. Immediately an imprint of a door appeared and swung backwards revealing two sets of stairs, one heading up the other down. Kitty took the one heading down.

Eventually she reached a dimly lit room with a tall broad shouldered man standing in the middle.

"Hello Cat," he barked

"Hello Ibiki-dono." She answered politely.

"Drop the cutie act kid, after I'm done with you you're going to wish I'd drop dead." He crossed his arms over his chest. "So let's get something strait; from today on you are a genin and part of the Torcher and Interrogation squad and anything else I tell you to be a part of. You will not move up in the ranks nor will you ever have the chance of becoming Hokage. You will do as I say when I say it, you will do whatever your Sempai's* ask of you.

"Although you are a genin you may receive B, A, or even S ranked missions if I command it. If these are successively completed you will receive a proper reword, however they will not be marked in the books under your name. If you do not understand what I'm telling you I will explain it simply, your ninja life will be so unsuccessful that even if you go rouge you will be believed to be so pathetic even a common citizen could catch you. Understood?"

Kitty nodded not believing she would have a choice anyway. Ibiki's posture and words showed a great deal of confidence and strength; however his eyes showed of a harsh good humor.

"Your first mission will begin now here is the briefing: Our torcher and interrogation or T.I building blew up… do to certain circumstances. This place was the old T. I building clean it up and get rid of any rust on the chains and if need be replace them, usually we would have an entire squad to help out… but who needs that when we have you."

_And there's the harsh humor I was talking about… _Kiti thought with a sigh as Ibiki strode past her smelling of grease. Her shoulders slumped realizing what that meant.

Kiti began to stroll through the bottom floor. It was larger than she had originally thought. The former T.I room was just like the movies complete with cells, metal tables and chains with cuffs tied to the end. _There's no way I can do this on my own. _Then her eyes lit up and she skipped out of the room.

(Scene breaker) BATMAN, **batman, **_BATmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan_

Kiti unmasked the boys who blinked and looked around. She had only managed to capture four from the school, luckily they were having recess.

"Ugh, what's that smell?" one of the boys said. They turned to look at Kiti and gulped.

"Listen, I know you must have been angry about being forced to graduate, but please don't take it out…"

"On you?" Kitty inquired "Don't be ridiculous I'm not angry I just need some help cleaning this place up." The child began to speak again but Kiti interrupted "Why? Simply because I don't want to." The children stared at her blankly. Maybe she should have tried the damsel in distress routine.

"No way! Do it yourself." The children yelled. Kiti crossed her arms.

"You don't have a choice" she stared blankly at them. "Because I'm the only one who knows how to get in and out of here and besides if it's not clean we won't be able to go to dinner tonight which won't make someone very, happy." Kiti leaned on the wall and gave them a half-eye-lidded stare.

"Where's the cleaning supplies?" they asked in unison.

Imma Imma Imma scene breaker yo!

After the boys we done all the floors had been polished, the light bulbs replaced and the torcher rooms dried blood free. Kiti repeated the earlier routine in covering their eyes and nose with a dark scarf and shoving them into Konaha's main street.

Kiti briefly questioned whether to go back to the old T.I chamber and wait for Ibiki or to go home and get ready for dinner. She chose the latter option merely because she was closer to her apartment.

As soon as she entered her one bedroom apartment she hopped in the shower. The cold water that fell on her brought back memories of the day, she had done a lot more than usual but it was kind of fun making the boys do her work for her usually she wouldn't have to do anything like that. Kiti felt her social skill level drop. She couldn't help a small snort; maybe the Torcher and Interrogation place was right for her after all! Reaching back after washing the soap suds out Kiti turned off the water, stepped out of the shower and froze.

~ SUDDEN LESSON NO JUTSU~

Ibiki stood there hands across his chest look as gruff as ever. Kitty couldn't help but do the natural reaction of covering herself with her hands, causing Ibiki to snort,

"Listen kinds in our line of work you're going to need to get rid of that modesty. We don't always wait around for the victims to come to us; sometimes we must chase them down. That may be going under cover, and sometimes you have to infiltrate as the husband, girlfriend, sister, brother, or lover of someone to get the job done."

Kitty blinked, this guy had an odd way of teaching things…

"Ibiki-dono…" He raised an eyebrow at her meek tone "is a hentai*." Ibiki blinked for a moment. The slight twitch in his face revealed his displeasure.

"Hentai?" he muttered. Kiti began to hear the slight whir of the air conditioning and shivered. Ibiki (who had snapped out of his muttering) handed her a towel from under the sink. She took it and wrapped it around her body.

"Ibiki-dono would you please leave?" Kitty asked still polite in her tone. Ibiki gathered himself back into his normal façade and nodded.

"Tomorrow meet me at training ground 44!" he said before disappearing into a puff of smoke. Kitty sighed and got dressed for dinner.

Only an hour and twenty-two minutes later she was flipping meat on the grill of the B-B-Q place. Sometimes she wondered if they invited her just so she could cook for them. Not that she could actually cook but unlike the eleven year olds surrounding her she didn't char the meat.

Across from her was a pint-sized girl with long curly pink hair, and a beautiful scowl.

Meet Mihara Mondi

**Name: Mihara Mondi**

**Hair: Pink**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Blood Type- AB**

**Clothes- Yellow sundress (with ninja shorts underneath) **

**Occupation- Pre-Genin and class beauty.**

**Likes- Dresses, flowers, fooling older guys out of their money, and poison. **

**Dislikes- The color red, boys who flirt with her, anyone cuter than her, tofu, and anyone who messes with her friends. **

**Extra- Mihara is the class beauty, her fan club is called the P.M.F.O.G (Protect Mihara From Other Guys). She's best friends with Kiti and was actually the first one to call her that. When she graduates she wants to learn medic Nin-jutsu. She doesn't look up to anyone nor has any heroes.**

"Maa, Mihara-san try not to look as if you're in pain." The older girl sighed.

"There still watching us," pink haired girl growled.

"Were two attractive young ladies, what else can they do? Try to talk to us?" Kiti said softly. The Pinkette stared into her lazy eyes and sharpened her glare. She had never liked the way her friend's eyes glossed over like that, the melancholy was so obvious but invisible to an outsiders eye. Mihara saw Kiti in a different light than the rest of the world. She saw the tall gangly, apathetic girl in way one might view a picture. There are many ways to view it and only a select few truly understand the art work. But right now the art work was being uncooperative.

Mihara: "Tell me,"

Kitty: "No."

Mihara: "Why not?"

Kitty: "It's a secret."

Mihara: Why is it a secret?"

Kiti: "Because I said so."

Mihara puffed air into her cheeks making her even cuter. When she was about to say something Kitty stuffed a piece of meat into her mouth, which of course she received a glare for.

"Neh, if you keep doin' that your face is goanna get stuck that way." Kiti sighed and let her shoulders slump further down. The entire meal she had been trying to shake the anxiousness of the mysterious training area she had never heard of.

"Mihara, have you ever heard of Training Ground 44?" At her words the BBQ place went silent. Suddenly a boy in glasses sporting a P.M.F.O.G button appeared before them.

"Eh-hem, Training Ground #44 also known as the Forest of Death is used as a survival training ground. The area is home to many fruits, nuts, and other forms of nutrients; however it is also home to some of the most dangerous animals in the Fire Country. Such as: the giant basilisk, chakra eating slugs and leaches, piranhas, man eating monkeys, and the one foot tall brick wall! Not to mention the toxic pollen and man eating plats!"

_This isn't helping the anxiety._ Kitty though harshly _who's this guy anyway? _Kiti glanced towards the now blank spot where the boy had been.

"That was John, President of The Fanclub. Ignore what he said it's not like Ibiki-san is going to dump you in the middle of the forest without food, water, or shelter." 

"Hn," she grunted softly.

The next day she found herself trekking along with Ibiki carrying both his and her backpacks in the depths of the forest.

Mihara however was in the middle of class listening to Iruka-Sensei harp about tactics. She kicked her small legs back and forth watching the clock.

"Mihara can you tell me what will happen to person X?" Iruka-Sensei asked looking towards her. Her brown eyes widened and she felt her face heat-up. Her face tilted down and she fiddled with her fingers.

"I don't know Sensei…" She mumbled half hoping her wouldn't hear.

"If you were paying attention you might have, in the field of battle a Shinobi cannot doze off." His words made her face heat up even more. If her parents found out about her spacing out in class she would get it for sure!

Suddenly a knock on the door was heard, and a masked man came in. With his hands in his pockets he waltzed over and whispered something in Iruka-Sensei's ear. For some reason the man slightly reminded her of Kitty.

"Class is dismissed for the rest of the day," Iruka said causing the class to shout for joy "your homework is to find a way to get X out of this situation." After that he briskly walked out of the room the masked man at his heals.

As soon as he left she rose from her seat and walked out of the classroom. She wasn't concerned about the homework she could get someone else's later. She found herself at the training grounds attempting (and failing) to hit the target.

_Thwack! _It hit the bark of the tree, missing the objective by half a foot. She gripped the next kunai tightly, why? Why did she have no talent at ninja arts? The only thing she could do was woo guys (and the occasional girl) with her looks. Even Kiti who feigned illness every time Taijutsu practice came around. Though Mihara was good at memorization how was that going to help her in the field of battle?

The sudden image of Kiti holding the kunai loosely in her hand, she flung it horizontally and the kunai twirled like a Frisbee hitting the target in the center. Mihara smiled remembered Kiti talking about not being able to throw it correctly. Mihara paused and attempted to copy the image and ended up slicing her fingers.

_I should probably get this checked out. _Mihara thought to herself she replaced the slightly bloody kunai and walked to the hospital. Not only did she get her fingers bound but a check as well. The nurse gave her a black spoon to put over her eye. She got the first two rows but then the letters got blurry The nurse gave her a black spoon to put over her eye. She got the first two rows but then the letters got blurry.

The nurse looked at her and panicked.

"Why are you crying?" she said wiping away her tears.

"They're blurry, I can't see them…" She sniffled,

"Not at all?" the nurse asked.

"No," Mihara said getting a hold of her emotions.

And so Mihara soon exited the building with thick square glasses on her face. For the first time in her life Mihara realized that the leaves on the leaves on the trees were in fact separate and not stuck together. Her face was carefully blank at this, until she felt a sudden burst of chakra from an alley way. She peeked around the corner and saw a thick looking who was dragging his hand across the wall. This guy definitely was not from Konoha! 

**AU:**

**-chan **is mostly used by those in the anime community in America. Chan is not often used unless you are familiar with that person and they are younger then you, or they are someone you are familiar with younger sibling. Since chan can mean cute, some boys looking to be manly may be a bit offended by it. Also, it should be noted that the suffix chan is used mostly among friends. you wouldn't greet a freshman you don't know as chan, but perhaps as their name-kohai. (kohai meaning something along the lines of lower classman)

-**Sempai **someone who is older than you: older classmen, workers, ect. Not used to talk to those in your class or older people on the street

**Feel free to PM me, or leave a review about anything you don't like, spelling errors, or if you find anything you think is 'cheesy' or something you think a character wouldn't do. I seriously appreciate review, especially ideas for the story. However if you cant think of anything and you like it leave a !**


	2. Chapter 2

_Last chapter… _

_Her face was carefully blank at this, until she felt a sudden burst of chakra from an alley way. She peeked around the corner and saw a thick looking who was dragging his hand across the wall. This guy definitely was not from Konoha! _

Lady Draconisia does not own Naruto or any other anime. This fanfiction does not comply with original story line. It may contain violence or bad language (it is rated T after all)

**Did you know Kiti is 5'7 that's pretty tall for a sixteen year old! How tall are you?**

**Thanks for all the favorites! **

Chapter 2 A Fast Learner

Kiti attempted yet again to open the walnut with a kunai. It had been five days of trekking through the woods. The first two days she had gone without food because Ibiki had taken away her rations from home, and refused to share any of his food.

So she had been forced to eat the fruits and mushrooms surrounding her. Apparently the only thing Ibiki would help her with was telling her if it was poisonous or not. The current state of her clothes was salvageable at the most. The rips in her socks, the tears in her shirt, and most annoyingly the leaves in her hair. Most ninja's enemy's and rivals was another person, but Kitty had declared war on the forest.

Although the near starvation and tears in her clothes were bad it was nothing compared to the intense training. Taijutsu to train her awkward limbs, Ninjutsu for her chakra, and Genjutsu for her mind not that she was particularly bad at any of these, but for someone who never did anything to someone who trained rigorously was a big step. Kiti silently vowed to make a voodoo doll of Ibiki as soon as she could, Mihara would help her with the sowing.

"Cat, doing that is useless a black walnut it three times harder than an ordinary walnut, and it barley has any meat." Ibiki sighed. Kiti turned to glare at the man who was enjoying fish on a stick. Not that Kiti cared; if she cared she would have identified it as a trout.

She threw the nut at him, and of course he dodged it. Kiti then stopped further into the forest. After at least thirty minutes she came across a wild blackberry bush and proceeded to eat the sour berries when something caught her attention. A wisp of smoke coiling up from the direction of the village shone clear in the afternoon sky. Kiti popped another berry into her mouth and headed back to camp.

Ibiki had already packed up their things and jumping from tree to tree. He wouldn't wait for her if the village was in trouble, heck he wouldn't wait for her to go to the bathroom. Kiti jumped on the branches pushing herself to catch up to Ibiki.

They literally leaped over the fence guarding the forest and ran to the village. This wasn't nearly bad as she had expected being only a few houses had burned down. It was obvious a fight broke out; the traces of Ninjutsu were evident. Ibiki walked briskly with Kiti in tow to the Hokage tower.

The bottom floor, which Kitty had always found quite large, was packed to the max with teachers, students, parents, and most shockingly anbu.

"Ibiki-dono…" Kiti questioned looking up at the man whose face was unusually hardened.

"See if you can find any information, on second thought clean up first. I'm going of see if I can get any info from the Hokage." Ibiki said beginning to push his way through the crowd.

Kiti could almost not contain herself from strangling information about a pink haired from the other people. However she took Ibiki-dono's advice and took a shower first. Now refreshed and changed she gently tugged on a anbu man's sleeve.

"Nii-sama, what happened?" Kiti could feel him looking at her up and down; searching for the tell-tail sign that she was safe to talk to. He found it quickly, and through the white mask he said,

"The village was attacked; it didn't last long only about twenty-minutes after infiltration. The assailants were captured are being held. Rumor has it were waiting for Ibiki-sama head of T.I to make any confirmations. However I did see dead Jane Doe being carried off by medic Nin. Strange girl she had pink hair…"

"Where," Kiti interrupted

"What?" he said shocked somewhat at her outburst

"Where is the body of the girl I might know her." Kiti said, she clenched her fist hoping to calm herself, she had never wondered what would happen if she lost her best friend.

"Probably to the bottom floor of the hospital, that's where they usually conduct the autopsies." The anbu man finished.

Kiti turned around and paused, technically she did complete her assignment, but would he be angry if she left.

_Forget this, when did I start to care what some old guy thought._

Kiti walked out of the building, forcing herself to keep the long lazy gait she had always possessed. She made it to the hospital and took the elevator down.

The bottom floor was cold and smelled like must and cleaner. Several metal tables were spread across the room; some of them had white sheets over them. Kiti presumed that under the sheets were dead bodies. The first one she checked was a man, the next a grown woman, then an old man at last she reached the final cover.

Her hand began to shake slightly as she pulled the sheet back, and a sigh of relief escaped her lips. The girl underneath was not Mihara although she did have pink hair. Kiti felt bad about being relieved at someone's death so she said a prayer of thanks bowing to the dead girl.

"Kiti-san?" a smooth male voice cut through the morbid silence. Kitty slowly rose and peered back to the man dressed as anbu, mask and all.

"Hai?" she said quietly.

"Ibiki-sempai wishes to see you at the T.I building." The anbu's words made her inwardly chuckle merely because the T.I building wasn't a building at all. It made her feel kind of special that anbu didn't know about the T.I underground.

"I will be there as soon as possible." Kiti said nodding her head in a form of dismissal. Unlike how she had thought the anbu man staid there not moving an inch.

Deciding arguing was a waste of time; Kiti turned back to the body and covered it back up. Being deliberately slow she walked towards the elevator and rode it up to the top floor the anbu man not riding with her. When she got to the ground floor he was already waiting by the elevator.

Suddenly she had the urge to use the bathroom. Hospitals always had the nicest ones. Just as she entered a nurse came out of a stall, Kiti smirked. A quick jab to the jugular was all it took to bring the woman down. Kiti whispered sorry as she sat her back into the stall. Looking into the mirror Kiti twirled the strait blonde hair on a manicured finger.

The henge jutsu making ugly people pretty since it was made! Attempting to copy the woman's walk was rather hard having only seen it for a few seconds but Kiti manages. As she exited she didn't even check for the anbu man. If she did it would have meant she knew he was there. Keeping her head down she managed to exit the building without a hitch.

Standing before the dusty looking Hokage tower she released the henge and flew through a window and made her way into the hallway. As she made her way down to find Ibiki waiting for her the same way she met him the first time.

"You shake off that anbu dog?" He barked a humorous gleam in his eyes.

"Probably not," Kitty replied honestly it would've taken him only a little while to realize that she either escaped or the other woman woke up and walked out.

"Speaking of that, Ibiki-dono is the T.I underground a secret?"

"T.I underground? Well, I guess you could say that after all no one knows we moved here yet. Now then your assignment, what happened?" Ibiki said calmly.

"We were attacked, by rouges or nomads* I don't know, but they obviously know some Ninjutsu. It probably took them an hour both to infiltrate and cause the damage they were capture soon after infiltration. Only one casualty a young pink haired girl." When she finished Ibiki nodded slowly.

"This will be your first time conduction seeing an interrogation," Ibiki began walking towards the interrogation section, "watch me closely of course if he doesn't talk we can start with the fun stuff." They entered a room with a single chair in it. Kiti stood by the door tense in anticipation. Ibiki started introducing himself in a very, polite tone. He explained what his job was with a textbook definition.

Then the air in the room changed the cold anger, the calm ferocity was making Kiti tighten her body. The man who was being interrogated seemed even more scared than she was. The man refused for a longer time than Kiti had thought possible. Ibiki wasn't fazed he only raised the intensity another notch, until it was too much for Kitty to stand and she was forced to exit the room.

Sweat was all aver her face, neck, and hands. A sudden tissue was in front of her face, and she jerked back. She was slightly startled to see the anbu man again. Kiti waved off the towel and stood up straighter. The man leaned against the wall beside her with his hands in his pockets.

"What is that Ibiki-dono is using on the prisoner?" she asked curious. The man stayed silent for a while and Kiti wondered if he would answer.

"In its simplest term, it is bloodlust. However it is more developed, and more dangerous. Of course there are two types of anger: cold anger, and hot anger. The most common anger is hot anger, unlike cold anger it cannot be ignored it is dangerous and creates animalistic fear. Cold anger is much sharper and focused and unless they look you in the eyes it's not very, effective. However Ibiki has combined the two which takes a large amount of mental prestige. The hot anger backs your opponent into a corner, which can be bad after all an animal backed into a corner fights harder, but with the addition of cold anger which causes more emotional fear the opponent is crushed."

Kiti let the information sink in then proceeded to be shocked at the extremely long lesson she just got. Dimly, she wondered if she should thank him but before she could Ibiki appeared.

"Itachi-kun* have you finally come back after losing my apprentice?" Kiti could see the humor glimmering in his eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous I merely had something to do before I came by." At 'Itachi's' words tension sparked between the two, but disappeared as fast as it had come. Kiti briefly wondered if had happened at all.

"Cat, why don't you go play with him he's not talking. Find out why they attacked the village if you can. I'm going to stay here and speak with Itachi-san." Ibiki's dismissal was slightly insulting however Kiti kept her face as normal as ever and strode back into the interrogation room with confidence.

Page Break no Jutsu

Kiti plopped onto the ground exhausted. That guy had been tough she couldn't imagine if Ibiki hadn't already worn him down. It had been a long day the town was attacked, she had thought her best friend dies, she had to watch Ibiki interrogate, and had to torcher a prisoner. In fact she still didn't know what happened to Mihara, _I wonder what will happen tomorrow._ She chuckled and dragged herself up from the interrogation room floor.

Looking back at the interrogated man she felt a little satisfaction; knowing she didn't even have to break a bone to break him. Kiti opened the door to pitch black apparently they didn't feel the need to wait for her. Quickly making sure the man was knocked out she groped around in the dark to find the light switch. The sudden brightness burned her eyes causing her to squint. Kiti walked back the interrogation room and proceeded to drag out the man's body.

When she came across an empty jail cell with a note on it and shoved the man into it, and locked the cell. The piece of paper was evidently a note saying:

_Hey Cat,_

_We're heading out for the day so here are your instructions because I know you're going to get that info out of him right? So listen up, we keep our files inside the oven in the kitchen. Fill out a report stating the time, date, and who made the report (you). List who conducted the interrogation, what Justus's were used and of course the information gathered._

_P.S That pink haired girl you were so concerned with relax she's fine; in fact she reported the infiltration. I expect to see you on the training grounds at 6:00 sharp don't be late._

_ Ibiki M._

Feeling slightly relieved Kiti headed home for the day.

**AN**

**By nomads she means the wondering clans that steal other Justus's I believe there is an episode about it.**

**Itachi-kun- Ibiki is being pretty rude to Itachi.**

**Last chap I forgot a note- remember when Kiti was talking to Mihara? Her speech was relaxed compared to how she usually speaks.**

**Any questions comments or concerns Review or PM me. I rather like reviews to know how your feeling. Thanks! **


End file.
